


All That Glitters

by reeby10



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Sarah sometimes thought about the dress.





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo meme prize for Cassildra :)

Sarah sometimes thought about the dress. Dancing with Jareth in the ball had been both wonderful and terrible, but the dress itself had been… amazing. Gorgeous. Truly a dress like no other.

She hadn’t even been interested in dresses before, not like some of the girls she knew, but that dress haunted her dreams. Some mornings she woke, images of a sparkling crowd of goblins still tugging at the back of her mind.

It made her dizzy to think that that had all been _real_, that it hadn’t all been a dream in the first place. But there was no way she could imagine the glitter and the lace and those clouds of tulle. For a few moments she’d truly felt like a princess out of a fairy tale, dancing with the villain prince.

Even years later, as the memories of that magical, horrible place began to fade and her surety in her experiences passed into fond exasperation at her teenage self, Sarah was positive of one thing. That dress. Her few moments spinning through a world she didn’t belong in and didn’t understand, held together by only the beauty of stepping into a costume she like she belonged there.


End file.
